Sweets
by simply.books7
Summary: Annabeth really just wanted some candy. She is Not stalking Percy! Another fluff filled at least four shot about Percabeth. In a candy shop AU.Pretty awesome already, am I right? Please just read it. Please. And favorite, follow and review.
1. chapter 1

Annabeth swears she didn't do this on purpose. She swears. She just had a sudden urge for candy, so she decided to go to ' ** _sweet thingz',_** the local candy shop after school. And just so happened to be the day that the cute cashier worked. He also happened to go to her school.

And she _totally_ didn't check through the window to see if he was working.

She totally didn't.

(She _totally did)_ Annabeth grabbed her bag off her desk and zoomed out the house to avoid questions. She walked the short walk to the shop, took a deep breath, and walked in. She stumbled slighty because the smell of sweetness and candy had blown her over like a ton of bricks.

She purposfully ignored the extremly cute boy who was at the cashier drumming his finger. His visably perked up upon hearing a costumer walk in. _Childish_.

She then walked up to him because... Why not?

"Good afternooon! How may I help you?" he asked a grin on his face. She wasn't suprised that it was real. His ora just radiated happiness.

 _She digged it._

"Um yeah, you can. May I have a box of carmel whirlpooled chocolate?" She asked scanning the sign. He nodded before reaching under the display and grabbing the tray. He selected at least 20 before dumping them in a blue box with ribbon and put in a plastic bag. He looked up.

"What's your name?" He asked mischeif in his beatiful sea green eyes. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you need to know?" She asked. His head tilted causing his raven dark hair to fall into his eyes.

"For the recipt of course". Annabeth flushed.

"It's Annabeth" she mumbled feeling slighty dumb. He shook his head a small smile on his face.

"Ok Annabeth, That'll be $10.70" he said. She pulled out a 20 and he gave her change back with her recipt and bag.

"Thanks... Percy" she replied squinting at his nametag.

 _Finall_ _y!_ She knew his name.

"No problem. Have a good rest of your day" he said smiling. She nodded before turning around and almost reaching the door.

"Oh and Annabeth?" Percy called. She wipped her head around her wild blond curls flying.

"Yes?"

"See you tommorow" he said a smirk on his face.

 _Annabeth thinks she just died._ _There's no way she survived tha_ _t._

She felt herself go red.

She ran untill she reached her house.

Annabeth is never getting Chocolate again.

Annabeth lied. She needs chocolate.

 ** _Now._**

Because she's on her period and she's tired of eating veggies. She wants sweets.

The only problem is 1) she's kinda too embaressed to go back 2) she did see him in School and he waved smiling and her akward self spluttered then waved 3) her cramps have disabled her ablity to walk

So here she was. Saturday evening on her bed in pain.

 ** _Just Perfect_**

Suddenly she got an idea. She picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"Piper!"

"What Anna?"

"Don't call me that. So I need a favor.."

"*sigh* What is it?"

"I need you to go to the candy shop and like... Buy me candy" she trailed off.

"Need or want?"

"Need. Cravings" she muttered. Piper laughed knowingly.

"Ok... But whats in it for me?"

"You can stay over and we can share them watching your rom com movies" she offered. She heard Piper squeal.

"Really!? I'm on my way to get candy now!" and the phone line hanged up. Annabeth patted her stomach and felt it gurble with most likely annoyance and pain. She groaned.

 _CaNdY!¡_

Piper walked into her room but not before saying hi to Annabeth's parents. She had always been the good one.

"Hey Anna. I got the candy and movies" She said already in her onsies. Annabeth grinned making a gimmie motion towards the candy.

"Gimmie Gimmie" she exclaimed happilly. Piper handed her the two bags filled to the top with candy.

"Wierdo" Piper muttered smiling. Annabeth rolled her grey eyes.

She grabbed for the first candy while Piper started to put in the DvD in the T.V. It was Carmel whirlpool chocolate. She let a soft smile on her face. She ripped open the box because these were _good._ She popped one in her mouth just before relising it was paper. Not carmel and chocolate. What the heck. She pulled it out

"Piper why'd you get me paper?" She asked squinting.

Piper plopped on her bed next to her.

"What? No, I saw Percy package it. Its candy Annabeth" she replied. Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"You know Percy?"

"Yeah Of course! He's like my bestfriend... Besides you" She added smiling. Annabeth nodded smug but noticed the paper was folded.

She quickly unfolded it scanning over the paper.

'Hey Annabeth. Its Percy. Duh. But Piper told me you were on your time of month (clearly with how much candy you got)/so I was like.. Let me give her blue candy. Always made me feel better.Also I know that you almost ate this. Nice going wise girl.'

Annabeth felt herself blush, a smile on her face. Piper yelled grinning.

"Oh God! Oh God! My bestfriends are crushing!" She exclaimed clapping. Annabeth punched her causing Piper's ever changing eyes to fill with mirth .

"Im not crushing. Definently not on Percy" Annabeth said.

 _She definently was_.

"Right. Right." Piper replied a smirk on her face. She turned on the T.V.

"C'mon! We have a movie marathon to start on" Annabeth said. Piper snorted.

"Get ready!"

Annabeth paled. She wasn't _that ready!_


	2. Pleasure Chocolates

Annabeth's favorite color is now blue.

Her favorite candy is now blue.

She loves blue.

Almost as much as she loves sea green. _Almost._

And it _definently wasn't because of Percy._

It wasn't!

It _was._

They had been talking for at least 2 months. She wasn't counting though.

 _Of course she was._

Besides, it wasn't really considered _talking_ per se, more like greetings and jokes.But she _liked_ them.

Annabeth was tired. Like extremely tired. This week had been filled with tests that teachers had randomly popped up with causing her to study more than often. She was seriously hoping that candy would make her feel better.

(and Percy)

"Where are you going Annabeth?" Fredrick asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Out. I'll be back quickly" She rushed before walking out without a glance. She was 17. She was old enough.

She walked inside **_'Sweet thingz'_** to find that Percy _was not_ at the Cash register. It was some blond boy with electric blue eyes. Handsome yes, but her type.. _no._

Welcome. You must be Annabeth?" He said his eyebrows raised. She blinked in shock.

"How would you know?" she asked. The boy rolled his eyes.

"I'd tell you but..." he trailed off. She squinted at his nametag.

"Tell me... Jason."

His smirked happy he had a reason

"Fine. Your all Percy talks about. She so pretty Jason. Her eyes are amazing Jason. She.." before a yell cut him off.

"Shut the hell up Jason" someone yelled.

 _Percy._

She felt herself turn red her eyes wide in pleasure and embarrassment. Suddenly Percy ran out the kitchen in a apron covered in chocolate with murder on his face.

"What did I do?" Jason asked innocently a hint of a smirk on his lips. Percy shoved him before turning to her.

"Don't listen to him. He's delusional" he exclaimed. Annabeth and Jason both snickered.

"Didn't know that word was in your vocabulary" Annabeth said smiling. His face blushed a deep red.

 _Utterly adorable.._

"Hmm, I'm just gonna go.." Jason said slowly inching out. Percy glared at him before his eyes widened.

"Oh sh*t! The chocolates! Sorry Annabeth, I'll see you later!" he yelled before running back into it. She smiled and waved. Then the bell ringed signifying someone had walked in. Jason and Annabeth's head both turned to find Piper prancing in with a grin.

"Knew you would be here" she said . Annabeth sighed before glancing at Jason. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"Hey. I'm Piper" she said sticking out her hand. He shook it a deep blush on her face.

"Jason. I mean, I'm Jason. Me" he stuttered. She rolled her eyes.

Yeah, Piper was beautiful but get a _grip_ man. She heard a loud laugh from the Kitchen and laughed along. She expected Piper to tease him like she usually does. ..Piper just smiled.

 _Smiled._

She's not the one who has a crush.

"Anyway, I came here for Chocolate so like..." she drawled. Jason nodded and started pouring in carmel chocolate in the infamous blue box.

"Wait, I didn't tell you what I wanted" Annabeth said.

"Well Percy talks about you so often and this some how came up" Jason said shrugging.

"Jason! Shut Up! You were just stuttering over Piper. Oh! Hey pipes!" Percy yelled. Piper laughed and said hey back. Jason blushed and handed me the bag quickly.

"Just go. It's on the house" he said smiling slightly. She nodded.

"Thanks Jason" she called before grabbing Piper and running out of there. When they were far enough, she stopped sighing. That was enough embaressment go last a lifetime.

 _And then **some.**_

"So... Jason's hot" Piper said a strange look on her face. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure. C'mon lets go. I'm absoulutly tired" she said sighing.

"Yeah. Me too. But you didn't look tired when Percy was mentioning-"

"Piper! Shutup!"

Annabeth didn't care that he talked about her. Or that he called her pretty. She didn't! She swears!

 _She does care. She absolutly does._

"So whats the moves Anna?"Piper asked excitedly. Annabeth ripped open the box of chocalates already putting one in her mouth.

"Movie marathon?"

"Your house or mine?"

"Yours. We'll come back for my stuff later."

"Right. Lets go!" Piper exclaimed happily. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

Piper always got **way** to excited for these things and it was extremly annoying.

 _It was extremly endaring._


	3. Valentine Blue and Dates

Valentine's day.

Annabeth's least favorite holiday. So yeah, she was bitter because she never seemed to have a date on that day.

Unfortantly, that day was tommorow. All her friends had invited her to events, but she knew she would feel uncomfortable being the only single one there.

She sighed as she shoved her textbooks into her bookbag.

Love is overrated anyway she thought leaving the classroom. She arrived home quietly trudging up the stairs in sadness.

Deep down, Annabeth was a romantic. She just wanted _one_ romantic gesture in her life but it seemed like she would never get it.

Annabeth walked out the house with anything _but_ red on. She wasn't going to feed into this rubishness.

She schowled as she walked passed people selling roses and ribbons. The chocalate looked plastic she thought as she watched peole actually be in love.

 _Disgusting._ Annabeth felt absouluty repulsed by all the chatter going on around her but smiled for her friends.

They deserved love and happiness, even if she couldn't find any.

Piper had a date with Jason so they couldn't go out.

She decided, as usual, since Valentine's day was on a Wendsday, she would go drown her sorrows with her favorite chocalate. She knew Percy wasn't working that day, so if definetly wasn't why she was going. She just wanted her favorite chocalate on her worst day.

She pulled on her black combat boots and pulled on her grey hoodie before walking out, avoiding every single couple. Once she arrived, she noticed the lights were dim.

Strange because the sign said open. She shrugged before walking in slowly as the bell rang.

"Hello?" She called out. As soon as she did, purple and grey lights began to flash. A gasp escaped her mouth as lilac petels started to fall.

"Is this for being the number one customer of the year?" She asked laughing.

"No. It's for being the most intriguging girl of the year" a voice said. She looked up and to meet Percy's shy gaze pierce through her. His bright sea green eyes were stormy and filled with something she couldn't place.

"Oh my gosh that was so freaking smooth" she said covering her mouth. Percy nerveously toed the ground before moving towards her.

"Hey Annabeth. Um, I know that we haven't _really_ been anywhere with each other but here and school but I really like you. Alot. And I know you don't do this stuff but I was wondering if you wanted to try it with me?" He asked.

Annabeth blinked at him for a second. She stared at his rosy cheeks and his encouraging and understanding face and for a second she forgot how to breathe witch caused her to begin to cough abnormally. Percy's eyes widened and he hurried over to her lightly touching her arm.

"Annabeth? Are you ok?" He asked hurridly walking over. Annabeth cleared her throat.

"Yeah. Um, Percy are you sure? Because I am a very bitter person. I doubt you'd wanna go anywhere with me. I mean look at me!! I'm just not-" she started rambling. Percy grabbed her hands in shock.

"Your just not what? Annabeth, if I didn't really want this.. I wouldn't have done it. As far as I know Annabeth, your perfect. For me anyway. And my standerd is like.. really high. Like _really_ " he said grinning. Annabeth laughed.

"Ok, but how did you know I would even come?" She asked pushing.

"C'mon Annabeth. Please just accept this. Please?" Percy asked smiling. She queezed her eyes shut as if to stop the upcoming tears but she couldn't.

She let them slip and watched as Percy's face melt into horror.

"Oh my gosh. Did. Did... I say something wrong?" He asked. She smiled shaking her head.

"No. No Percy. Everything is perfect" she said. He breathed out and adorable sigh of relief and she tackled him in a hug holding on tight.

"Hey Percy?"

"Yeah Annabeth"

"Are we going somewhere fancy?"

"Nope. You look perfect for where we're going" he said pulling back. Her eyebrows rose in question. He grabbed her hand holding on.

"C'mon. It's a suprise" he said happily. She smiled at him holding on as they walked to wherever they were going.

"Laser Tag?!" She exclaimed as they stopped infront of the warehouse. Percy nodded grinning.

"Ayeah" he said. Annabeth blinked.

"Ok? So what the heck are we waiting for. Let's go!" She said dragging him inside. His musical laugh followed her filling her with warmth.

 **Bonus:**

 **Annabeth smiled.** **Even though her and Percy were put on seperate teams, she was still extremly happy. She sneaked through, a friend she quickly made by her side.**

 **"Hey Reyna. Where do you think their hiding?" She whispered. Reyna swung her long dark hair out of her eyes.**

 **"Their boys. Their most likely hiding behind a wall. 'Keeping Fort'" she said rolling her obsidian eyes.** **Annabeth laughed.**

 **"I bet Percy's one of them" she said shaking her head. Reyna side eyed her.**

 **"Your boyfriend?" she asked. Annabeth blushed.**

 **"Sure"**

 **"Can you distract him while I take out their 'Fort'" she said smiling cheekily. Annabeth sighed.**

 **"Yeah yeah. You owe me though!" She whispered before they both seperated. She shot at least one person on her way before she saw Percy taking his role seriously standing tall and proud.**

 **He looked adorable.**

 **She quietly laughed before making a straight face.**

 **"Percy!" She whisper shouted. His head whipped towards her. He smiled softly.**

 **"Hey Annabeth!"** **She ran up to him and crushed him in a hug. He stumbled back before chuckling.**

 **"I missed you too?" He questioned hugging her back. She relaxed in to his warmth making a sign at Reyna from behind his back.**

 **"This date has been the best" she contiued making quick eye contact with Reyna as she stealthly sneaked behind their wall. Percy smiled down at her biting his lip.**

 **"Yeah it has" he said softly. Annabeth's face softend and she got lost in how sweet he looked so she stood up on her tippie toes and pressed her lips to his. He quickly responded as their lips slowly moved together.**

 **Annabeth barely heard the familar low buzz of someone being shot.**

 **"Percy you Prick!!" She heard someone yell. Annabeth probabley should of moved away but she held on tighter.**

 **Her eyes only opened when Percy was quickly being pulled back. She blinked.**

 **"What are you doing man!" Percy exclaimed his eyes wide and starry.**

 **"You idoit! We lost because you were too busy sucking her face off" the boy said angriely although he was trying not to laugh.Percy scrached his neck.**

 **"Sorry** **Leo" he said glancing at Annabeth who was laughing with Reyna at her side. He felt his eyes narrow at Annabeth as Leo walked away with Reyna.**

 **Annabeth glanced at Percy's confused state and started to giggle.**

 **"I've never been so confused in my life" Percy mentioned as they walked out of the Laser Tag building.**

 **"Don't worry about it Percy. Now let's go. I'm hungry" she said kissing his cheek. He blushed grinning before taking her hand as they walked down the street.**

 **A/N:**

 ** _Hey guys! I know I know. It's been a very long while. So I decided to add that bonus y'know. I have a ton of new story ideas and I hope you stick around to see them._**

 ** _Make sure you follow and favorite!_**

 ** _Love you guys!_**

 ** _*simply.books7*_**


End file.
